


(I don't know yet)

by lukacaffeine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Original Snake Miraculous Holder, Right?, but y'know, i'm sorry for the crappiness of it, if it isn't aaron burr-, let's try to enjoy this right?, so i wrote this at 3 am, well well well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacaffeine/pseuds/lukacaffeine
Summary: Chapter I: Explanation of the characters. Chloe Bourgeois's throwing a party and everyone's going.Chapter II: Luka finds out Nina is Ophidia, they get together after the confessions.Chapter III: Alya and Nino find out Adrien and Marinette are Chat Noir and Ladybug. Adrienette set-up and Adrienette reveal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	(I don't know yet)

**Author's Note:**

> (WIP)

I have nothing to say for now.


End file.
